


I love you the way you are

by ShinyDixon



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Magic, Orcs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyDixon/pseuds/ShinyDixon
Summary: Wrote from this request: can you do an imagine where Nick goes to a bright and asks them to turn him human for a day? (He’ll look like Joel Edgerton, of course.) Then the reader tells him how much she prefers him as himself. Thank youuuuuu!!!!!





	I love you the way you are

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this, leave some kudos ♥ and comment if you want :3  
> You're free to visit my main blog and side blog on tumblr:  
> shinydixon: https://shinydixon.tumblr.com (Nick Jakoby, Yondu Udonta and The Walking Dead's fictions)  
> eyebrowsoffreedom1: https://eyebrowsoffreedom1.tumblr.com (Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack on Titan's fictions)

“What are we going to watch again?”

Nick followed your figure moving from the TV toward him, sitting right next to him so he could enveloped into his muscular arms.

“Mad Max, with Charlize Theron and Tom Hardy”

The way you said the last name made Nick watching you with a really surprised face, something you noticed right away.

“What is it? He’s so handsome!”

At that, you could feel Nick’s fingers digging into your hips, making you gasp.

You weren’t hurting, on the contrary, Nick’s possessiveness turned you on, so, sometimes you just tease him with the only purpose to end up being fucked in the bedroom…or against the wall…or on the kitchen table…pretty much everywhere.

However, this time, you noticed something different.

You learned to read Nick’s feelings through his beautiful yellow eyes, and what you could read now was irritation…and a little bit of sadness.

“Babe, you know I’m kidding right? I have the perfect man right before my eyes”.

You said, bringing both of your hands on his face, caressing him in a way he could feel all the love you felt for him .

Nick leaned into your touch, enjoying the feeling of your warm and delicate hands against his face.

_“What did I ever do to deserve an angel like her?”._

* * *

 The next morning Nick wake up feeling a pair of soft lips kissing him on his forehead, neck, basically on every part of his face.

When he finally woke up, his yellow eyes met (e/c) ones.

“You’re finally awake, big boy”

You said, with a mischievous grin on your face.

Moving his left hand, up and down your body, he noticed you were already wearing a tracksuit for your morning jog.

Grinning back at you, he squeezed your butt, while you let out a lustful moan.

Before he could talk, you straddled his thighs, rubbing against his clothed length.

“I was thinking about having some fun before jogging, you know, it’s weird but it seems that the movie we saw yesterday turned me on”

You slowly started unzipping your hoodie, giving Nick a glimpse of the sport bra you were wearing underneath.

God knows how much Nick wanted to take you now and fucking you into your bed, however, the mention of that movie, made him think about the way you looked at Hardy’s character during the whole movie.

Nick suddenly has an idea, something to surprise you, but for doing so, he need to get out of your shared apartment now.

Cursing himself mentally for refusing morning sex, Nick brought both of his hands on your hips, stopping your movements.

“Babe, you know how much I’d like to take you right now, but I was thinking…maybe I can buy some of your favorite donuts while you’re out.. so we can have breakfast together”

Smiling, you leaned down, giving Nick a quick kiss on his lips before moving from his body and running toward the door.

“ Sooner it starts, sooner is over!” you screamed from the doorway.

Nick couldn’t help but laugh at that, but by now, he shouldn’t be surprise of your love for food.

* * *

 “Let me get this right…you want me to turn you into an human because you think(Y/n) made some observation about some actors?”

After the wand incident, Tikka hide herself from other Inferni, in case they were still looking for her, however, somehow Nick tracked her down and asked her to keep in contact with him if she needed something.

But right now, the one in need was him.

“You got it right…there’s something you can do?”

“Of course! But in my opinion you don’t need to turn into a human…From what you told me, (Y/n) really seems to love you just the way you are.”  
  


Nick irritation kept growing until he finally snapped.

“Can you help me or not Tikka? Please,  it’s something I have to do!”

Without saying a word, Tikka started moving around her hideout, while Nick waited in silence, thinking about what he was going to do.

You always told him that you loved him just the way he was, but he didn’t care at the moment.

Right now, he wanted to make you happy.

* * *

He didn’t know how he gathered all the courage to exit Tikka’s hideout after he drank the potion she made for him, but he had to do it for (Y/n) so, without even thinking to look at himself in the mirror, he made his way toward (Y/n)’s favorite café, so he could bought some breakfast and go home to his lovely girlfriend.

Along the way, he noticed a lot of people, especially women, looking at him, but it wasn’t disgust what he saw into their eyes…it was… attraction? admiration? He couldn’t tell until he spotted himself on a shop window and couldn’t help but stare at his reflection in awe.

Standing right in front of him there was an handsome brown haired man with the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen.

He also noticed that his beard has grew and Nick couldn’t help but touch it.

It was strange, orcs can’t grow a beard since they don’t have any hair, so he had to get used to that.

A smile spread onto his face, and along the way toward the café, he smiled and greeted all the women who stopped to stare at that beautiful human being.

Finally he reached the café, and ordered some pancakes and two cups of coffee.

While he waited, the waiter kept flirting with him, something he didn’t mind because it felt so good being  wanted.

When the waiter brought his order, he asked him if he was sure to not stop and eat there.

“I’m sorry miss, but my girlfriend is waiting for me”

He noticed the disappointment, on her face, before walking toward the exit.

* * *

When Nick entered your shared apartment, he was met with the sound of the shower being turned on.

With a smile on his face, he decided to surprise you so he put the breakfast on the kitchen table and silently made his way toward the bathroom.

You didn’t notice anything until you felt someone encircling you with strong arms.

Smiling you turned around, ready to meet Nick’s yellow eyes, and resuming from where you had left that morning.

However when you find yourself face to face with a tall, blue eyed man, you let out a loud scream and started to hit him wherever you could reach.

“(Y/n), honey , it’s me stop!”

You wouldn’t listen to him and kept screaming for help, until he blocked your body against the now wet wall.

“(Y/n) it’s me…don’t you recognize me?”

Calming down, you looked him right into his eyes.

Despite them being different from the yellow ones you were used to know, you could see that the man was really Nick.

You caressed his face, feeling his bearded cheeks.

“What have you done?”

Despite you smiling at him, he noticed that it was a sad smile, and that broke his heart.

He wanted to make you happy, not hurting you.

“(Y/n) baby, let’s get out of the shower, let me explain”

* * *

“Nicholas Jakoby, you turned yourself into a human because you thought that would made me happy?”

You were pacing back and forth, only in your bathrobe, while Nick was sitting on the couch, looking like a scolded child.

It was kind of funny for him.

“Actually, I didn’t turn myself into an human, Tikka did a-“  
  
“Right now I really don’t care, how do you…wait what’s that funny?!”

Nick was hardly containing his laughs, so, smiling, he got up from the couch and hugged you.

“Sorry, you’re so cute when you’re angry”

Looking right into his eyes, you started to tear up.

“I’m sorry Nick…I was just teasing you…If you felt like changing yourself was a good idea, then it’s only my fault.”

Still smiling, human Nick dried your tears .

“It’s okay babe, I misunderstood okay? And anyway this isn’t a permanent situation, tomorrow  I’ll be back to my normal self”

Finally smiling back at him, you gave him a kiss on his bearded cheek.

Taking a step away from him, you let your bathrobe fall from your now naked body, but when Nick made a move toward you, you stopped him with both of your hands on his chest.

“I’m sorry, this is for my lovely and silly orc, take this as a punishment for your stunt”

Grinning at him, you walked toward your bedroom, looking for some clothes, leaving Nick all alone in the living room.

_“She will be the death of me”._


End file.
